


Coffee & Happiness

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Lydia's POV, and i have no idea why i put stoyd the first time around, but the boys aren't there, relationships are berica and jydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Lydia likes her coffee in a particular way, but happy is the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so these are honestly following each other pretty close. So just to catch up:  
> 1.Bear Claws & Pining-Friday in the morning  
> 2.Pad Thai & Dates-Friday sometime where dinner is eaten (who knows what Isaac does, I don't!)  
> 3.Hash Browns & Anxiety-around 12am for Stiles and 3am for Peter Saturday (not sure if mentioned but he's in New York?)  
> 4.Now-at Saturday at around 10am

"So how was your date?" Lydia asked, when she saw Erica come out of her room. It was brunch. This was a blip in Erica's usual routine ever since Derek had brought her to that cafe.

"What?" Erica turned wide eyed, setting the coffee pot down. "How do you know that I had a date?"

"You've been going to that god awful shop ever since you saw that cute barista. Now you either don't want to hold his hand anymore, or you had a date with him--or someone else, I guess." She took a sip of her coffee, looking over her roommate. "Now since I know you went there yesterday with Stiles, I'm guessing you finally got a date?"

"You're scary," she told her, dumping spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee. Lydia didn't hide the shudder, and Erica smirked. "Also, you're just angry they don't make your favorite drink. But yes, I had a date with Boyd, and it was wonderful and I have another next Friday."

"Well I'm happy for you." And she was, more so than those words let on. Lydia had known Erica since freshman year of college, four years of friendship, and she was excited for Erica finding a wonderful guy. She didn't know much about Boyd, but from what Stiles and Allison have told her he'd treat her right.

"Thanks," Erica smiled brightly, blushing.

"Hm, well this can be a way for Jackson to take me out. I have to meet him, we can all go that new restaurant." She said this, already making plans.

"Sure, Lydia," Erica laughed. "And yes, I'll tell you all about my date. But later, it's still too early."

"It's 10!" she yelled, at Erica's retreating back.

"It's Saturday!" She grabbed a throw, and settled onto the couch.

"And she's back." Lydia smiled, going back to her own coffee.


End file.
